Losing My Best Friend
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: In an unfortunate storm, Fluttershy is killed and Rainbow Dash is currently finding it hard to move on. Will she ever be able to?


For you, Boyoh. You were an amazing pet. May the pet heaven look after you. Rest easy my old friend. x

* * *

_You were just a pony when I met you, but you meant everything to me when we became friends. And now that you're gone, it's hard to live without you._

Rainbow didn't feel up to getting out of bed. It had been the day after Fluttershy's death. She felt numb yet, she cried mountains of tears. She hadn't slept all night because of the agonising event.

It was hard on her. Everyone was upset of course, but to Rainbow, her world had crashed down upon her. She felt like she didn't want to exist anymore. She just wanted to disappear and be done with it.

She missed her face, her beautiful mane, her loving eyes... Her beautiful, caring personality made it fun to be around her. Not to mention, when she went shy, it was very cute.

The only time when Dash went mad was when Flutter was bullied. Even before then she was protective of her.

Rainbow cried harder. The tears were once more fresh and came down faster than before. The feeling of numbness and nothing but agony was driving her mad. If anyone could grant her one wish, then she'd know exactly what it'd be.

_Bring Fluttershy Back._

Simple as that. But even she knew that wasn't going to happen - she was gone.

Flutter had died by trying to find a fox that she was looking after. The fox had escaped out into the wild for some food, but 'Shy tried to stop him from going out into the heavy rain. The yellow mare knew that a storm was coming, yet she still went out there to find the fox. Dash was passing the area before it started to rain but when she got no answer at her cottage, she decided to go out to look for her.

The images where still in her mind as she played back the event to herself...

No! Rainbow refused to believe in what happened was true. It couldn't be true!

She had found her in a huge dark puddle of blood where she had gotten injured and was shortly killed by a tree. Dash was too late to find her and when she did, she broke down and stayed with her until the storm passed.

It wasn't right... She couldn't lose her best friend, they had been friends since fillies! It was her that helped fight off the bullies and even won against the rivalry race! It was her that made Fluttershy come out of her shell!

Yet, Fluttershy was the sweetest, most kindest pony that she had ever met. So why...?

"Why? Why did **you** have to leave me?" she sobbed to herself.

All of the sweet memories replayed themselves in her mind...

_When they first met. When she hanged out with her and had a laugh. Fluttershy's first house in Ponyville and letting her come over to her's. All of the fun lessons that they learnt together with the others..._

No. It didn't seem right anymore. But then again, nothing did after her death.

She stumbled out of bed with sniffles and went downstairs slowly. If anyone said to her today that she looked terrible, she'd end up screaming at them to 'get a life'. Her mane and tail was a mess, along with her puffy eyes and red cheeks.

As she was stumbling down, she suddenly remembered: wasn't she meant to have done or was going to do something today?

Oh yeah, she was supposed to practice her flying lessons today. But she wasn't in the mood. The Wonderbolts dream could wait. She didn't have any happiness to do any tricks or stunts.

Slumping onto the couch, she sighed and laid there in the silence. On the table were albums and photos spread all across the table. Dash was meant to put them all back neatly.

"Not now." She sniffled. "That can also wait."

She just laid there and closed her eyes. Her stomach rumbled as if to signal her that she should eat, but she ignored the signals. Food was far less important right now to her.

Tank was asleep on his bed. Dash didn't want to wake him right now as she felt that she just wanted to be alone. She never had felt so down all of her life, even when she thought that she was stranded out in the middle of nowhere alone, with her wing under a huge rock.

She began to think about when she first met her, and how she came to stumble across such a beautiful yet timid filly. Rainbow Dash found her rather cool to hang out with and decided that she'd like to be her friend. At first she thought that she was just being a snob, but when she found out the real Fluttershy, then she soon realised her mistake and knew then that she was shy around new people.

Those days were amazing. Dash smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Something came to her mind so suddenly...

"I need to see that again..." she whispered as she would slowly sit up and turn her head to the table. On the table behind a couple of albums was Fluttershy's last letter that they wrote when Dash was visiting family in Canterlot.

Her hooves gently picked up the letter and she began to read the letter for what seemed like the thousandth time now. It was like as if the letter held some importance to the cyan mare.

It was all that she had of her now, and she wanted to hear her voice say the letter in her mind. She would do anything to get her back.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_How are you? I'm sorry that I took long to reply... I had been busy here with the animals. There had been an injured bird and he needed my help. Then Twilight needed some opinions on a dress that she bought for the upcoming gala. But I soon had my free time to reply back._

Dash gently laughed. Oh, how she knew her so well; always helping out others, making time for the animals, giving advice out, feeding angel...

She carried on reading the letter. She didn't want to stop just yet, her mind wanted to finish reading it once more.

_I want to know everything that you have been doing since we last wrote to each other. And to answer your question, I'm not doing bad thank you, but I am missing you terribly. I wish you came back here. But, I know that you will soon because you live here in Ponyville, with us all!_

_Sorry... Anyway, I must go. Angel needs his dinner. Hope to hear from you soon. Take care!_

_Love, Fluttershy x_

And after reading that to herself, she broke down into tears once more. Her hooves pulled the fragile letter into her chest gently as she cried, wishing that she could've told her how much she meant to her.

"Fluttershy! I never told you that you were the best thing that ever happened to me! Why did you have to die in that storm...? I should've gotten there faster! I'm such an awful, unfaithful friend! I don't deserve to be the element of Loyalty!"

Tank had been woken up and was listening to his owner screaming away at the walls of the living room.

He saw how upset she was and he thought that she needed some company. Even if the rainbow one was always stubborn and tomboyish.

He walked ever so slowly towards the cyan pony to make sure that she was alright, but she was far from alright. Even he knew this.

Magenta eyes met emerald ones with a sad smile. Rainbow was glad that at least Tank, was still around. Tank gave her a slow, but loyal smile that made Dash giggle lightly. Dash knew that Tank was trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, pal. I just wished that I could've done something to stop her from dying..."

She put the letter down back onto the table and picked up Tank, cuddling him close into her body. The company of her pet was making her feel a little better, but if she was going to get through this, then she would need the help of her other friends.

She realised that neglecting them was the wrong thing to do, and how she realised was the way she felt towards Tank when he offered her some company. It was time to put a stop to that and try to enjoy herself. Even if it helped a tiny bit. After all, wasn't she the element of Loyalty?

"No. I am the element of Loyalty because I am loyal to my friends! And it's going to stay that way!"

_Fluttershy wouldn't want me to be upset like this. _Dash knew that she should at least try to make a go of things. So, she started by putting away the photos and the albums. If she was going to live her life, she'd do it for 'Shy.

Although her pain in her heart still stung and she was struggling to smile, she didn't want to let Fluttershy down. She was going to see the others and begin organising an event or party in memory for Flutter. Her bestest friend ever.

Nearby however, was the yellow coated pony watching on with a smile in her angelic form. Although she knew that Dash couldn't hear her nor see her, she wanted her to find peace in the end. The yellow mare smiled lightly as she watched her, talking to herself as if she was sending her love to Dash.

**Rainbow... Live your life. Carry on. You have many things going for you. Don't let me stop you from achieving your dreams. Just remember that I'll always be watching over you and everyone else. I love you, Raindow Dash.**

"Goodbye, Fluttershy..."


End file.
